1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vertical pole or tree climbers that are commonly used by utility workers and loggers. These climbers generally comprise metal shanks or hoods that form stirrups that extend up the side of one""s legs and include a pointed spur or gaff to allow the person to climb up vertical wooden poles and trees. Still more particularly the present invention provides for a novel protective structure in communication with said spur or gaff.
2. Related Art
Pole climbers are used by lineman, lumberjacks and tree climbing men to assist them in climbing utility poles and trees. The design of pole climbers is such that the metal shank running up the side of the leg pushes into the side of the leg and causes great discomfort. The hook, when pushed into a utility pole or tree, pivots on the gaff and pushes the metal shank into the side of the leg at the knee. After a short period of being exposed to this prolonged pressure, this area on the side of the leg becomes very sore and uncomfortable. Numerous pole climbing devices are in the market and have been patented which relate to various aspects of pole climbing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,078 entitled, xe2x80x9cFall arrest device for pole climbersxe2x80x9d includes a fall arrest device for a pole climber which has a main yoke with resiliently biased arms at each end for partly encompassing a pole. The resiliently biased arms are movable in the same plane as the main yoke and also urge the secondary yokes into contact with the pole to accommodate a range of pole diameters. Handles are attached to each arm for gripping by the pole climber to move the arms so that the fall arrest device can be raised or lowered, and each arm also has eyelets for receiving safety straps attached to the pole climber. Thus, the ""078 patent relates generally to fall arrest devices for the safety of pole climbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,515 entitled, xe2x80x9cPole climber assemblyxe2x80x9d relates to a pole climber assembly that helps prevent the user from being electrocuted by contact of any part of the assembly with an electrical source. The assembly includes a hook or stirrup which is molded of a nonconductive composite material. The composite material has the strength of a stell stirrup and features of the assembly include calf pads and straps that may be made of nylon, a non-skid thermoplastic pad on the exterior side of the stirrup to prevent wear of the composite material resulting from walking use, and an adjustable section allowing the pole climber to be adapted to users of any height. Although the ""515 patent mentions a calf pad, it is inadequate protection for the upper leg and has proven to lack the protection and comfort addition of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,391 entitled, xe2x80x9cPole climber""s safety devicexe2x80x9d describes a pole climber""s safety device which comprises a closed yoke for encompassing a pole, the yoke providing an attachment plate for attaching a safety belt and handle portions to be grasped by the climber. The yoke is formed by two half yokes hingedly interconnected together and secured by a releasable fastening. Pivoted blades are mounted on the underside of the yoke, and blades being biased to a pole engaging position and being manually retractable. Again, the ""391 patent does not include the upper leg protection of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,420 entitled, xe2x80x9cLeg protector and socket for climbersxe2x80x9d describes a tree and pole climber consisting of an inflexible socket member connected to a foam pad member which is designed to receive the shank portions of most commercial tree climbers. The socket member is formed so that the shank of the tree climber can rotate axially, can pivot forwardly and rearwardly in a plane at right angles to the stirrup of the climber and can pivot outwardly from the leg of the climber. The movement of the shank in the inflexible socket permits freedom of movement of the foot and thereby maximizes comfort in wearing the climber and minimizes chafing and injury to the leg of the workperson. Thus, although the ""420 patent describes a good method of securing the shank member to the leg, it does not help solve the problem that has been unsolved in the climber""s art today of protecting the upper leg from injury.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a device that securedly attaches a shank member to the leg and provides improved protection to the upper leg during climbing activities. A device is needed that can overcomes the great discomfort caused by the metal shank running up the side of the leg that is pushing into the side of the leg and thus causing great discomfort due to the fact that the hook, when pushed into a utility pole or tree, pivots on the gaff and pushes the metal shank into the side of the leg at the knee.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device that securedly attaches a shank member to the leg and provides improved protection to the upper leg during climbing activities. This present invention overcomes the great discomfort caused by the metal shank running up the side of the leg that is pushing into the side of the leg by providing a padded member with a unique shape. The present leg and knee protecting pole climber assembly to facilitate the climbing of vertical poles and trees while protecting and adding comfort to the user, includes a hook comprising an elongated shank section to be secured about a person""s leg and a stirrup section integrally connected to said elongated shank section and at substantially a right angle to said elongated shank section, said stirrup section to hold the person""s foot in place within said hook; also included is a gaff extending outwardly from said hook for engaging and gripping a climb surface; strap means for strapping the person""s foot into said stirrup section and for strapping the person""s upper leg to said elongated section; said elongated section comprises an interior surface abutting the leg of the person and an exterior surface opposite of said interior surface facing away from the person, said elongated section extending up the leg to above the user""s calf; and a pad secured to said elongated section of said hook, said pad further comprising an upper leg securing and protection member section, said upper member section including spaced threadable engagement holding attachments for threadable engagement with a strap member to secure said pad and said elongated section to a user""s leg at least above the calf and an elongated lower member section integrally associated with said upper member section, wherein the association of said upper member section and said lower member section form substantially a right angle to each other and wherein said elongated lower member section further includes a threaded member for engagement with said elongated section of said hook.